Little 15
by Lorinea
Summary: Songfic Aventures sur la chanson Little 15 de Depeche Mode. Crossover entre les univers des 1D100 de TailorFox et Atlantos m'a gentillement prêté son Dieu du Destin. "Vous voici à nouveau, pyromage. Que puis-je pour vous ? Je souhaiterais une faveur de votre part. Encore ? Pouvoir veiller sur vos amis, et même communiquer après votre mort, me semblait déjà en être une bien grande"


Hello je vous propose aujourd'hui une songfic sur un groupe que j'adore: Depeche Mode, sur la chanson Little 15. Elle m'a été inspirée par une phrase du 1D100 Fantôme: _Une famille? Elle ignorait ce que c'était._

Diclaimer: J'ai utilisé, avec son accord, une partie de l'univers des 1D100 (Promesse, Imprévu et Fin) de TailorFox et le Dieu du Destin de ma charmante bêta Atlantos (ont lui fait des bisous pour le bien de vos zn'oeils).

Sachant qu'ils sont eux même inspirés de l'univers d'Aventures appartenant à Mahyar et à son cast.

* * *

 **Little 15 (Petite De 15 Ans)**

Un lieu sombre, sans murs ni plafond, au milieu duquel se trouvait une étrange tapisserie, tendrement manipulée par une silhouette encapuchonnée. Une seconde personne, un invité dans cet espace presque sacré l'avait rejoint, admirant le maniement ardu de ces fils luminescents. La première prit la parole, son ton démontrant un étrange mélange, entre amusement et agacement.

-Vous voici à nouveau, pyromage. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je souhaiterais une faveur de votre part.

-Encore ? Pouvoir veiller sur vos amis, et même communiquer après votre mort, me semblait déjà en être une bien grande.

-Je le sais, je vous en remercie encore mais… il y a une autre personne que j'aimerais revoir.

-Oh, qui donc ? Et pourquoi vous rendrais-je un tel service ?

Le regard du mage se porta sur la bourse accrochée à la taille de la silhouette, dont il connaissait le contenu. Des dés qui ne le quittaient que rarement. Artefacts qui pouvaient sembler si anodins, et qui renfermaient pourtant la destiné de ceux auxquels ils étaient liés.

-Mon existence vous a diverti le temps qu'elle a duré, il me semble. Ne serait-ce pas un juste payement ?

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage encapuchonné, mouvant le bouc le seyant.

-Dîtes-moi qui, je verrai bien.

Le châtain déglutit difficilement :

-Ma fille.

-Oh, celle que vous avez abandonnée ?

-C'était…pour son bien, gronda le mage, touché par la pique de ce Dieu insensible.

Ce dernier attrapa quelques trames spécifiques, invitant son vis-à-vis à le rejoindre dans un souvenir pas si lointain de ce que ses camarades encore vivants nommeraient : l'instant présent.

 **Little fifteen**  
 _Petite de 15 ans_  
 **You help her forget**  
 _Tu l'aides à oublier_  
 **The world outside**  
 _Le monde extérieur_  
 **You're not part of it yet**  
 _Tu n'en fais pas partie_

Une jeune demoiselle, à l'allure habituellement si fière et flamboyante, s'était isolée dans un recoin d'une impasse oubliée de tous. Son jardin secret. Accompagnée d'un chat de gouttière qu'elle avait accepté dans son sanctuaire, seul spectateur visible de sa peine et des divagations de son esprit un peu trop vagabond. S'imaginant son géniteur inconnu sans savoir qu'il se trouvait non loin d'elle, ému par cette vision.

 **And if you could drive**  
 _Et si tu pouvais conduire_  
 **You could drive her away**  
 _Tu la conduirais autre part_  
 **To a happier place**  
 _Vers un lieu plus heureux_  
 **To a happier day**  
 _Vers un jour plus heureux_  
 **That exists in your mind**  
 _Qui existe dans ton esprit_  
 **And in your smile**  
 _Et dans ton sourire_  
 **She could escape there**  
 _Là, elle pourrait s'échapper_  
 **Just for a while**  
 _Pour un instant seulement_  
 **Little fifteen**  
 _Petite de 15 ans_

Lui aussi aurait aimé que cette histoire si tendrement narrée soit possible. Ce petit être si fragile entre ses mains, déjà aimé de ses amis, il aurait voulu la voir grandir, lui montrer les merveilles et aventures que renfermait le Cratère. Sauf que ce Monde renfermait aussi de nombreux dangers et, parfois, le pire d'entre eux n'était pas si loin. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne l'avait jamais eu, de par sa propre naissance, et elle de la sienne. Quart-démon. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle aussi nécessite une cruelle Promesse.

 **Little fifteen**  
 _Petite de 15 ans_  
 **Why take the smooth with the rough**  
 _Pourquoi ne pas prendre les choses comme elles viennent_  
 **When things run smooth**  
 _Quand les choses fonctionnent bien_  
 **It's already more than enough**  
 _C'est déjà plus qu'assez_

Il l'avait confié à un couple aimant qui pouvait lui apporter la sécurité qu'il aspirait pour elle. Cependant, lorsque la vérité sur sa naissance et son adoption lui fut narrée, l'envie de découverte avait balayé sa sérénité. Comme une soif insatiable, elle voulait en savoir plus sur ses parents biologiques.

 **She knows your mind**  
 _Elle sait que ton esprit_  
 **Is not yet in league**  
 _N'est pas encore en relation_  
 **With the rest of the world**  
 _Avec le reste du monde_  
 **And its little intrigues**  
 _Et ces petites intrigues_  
 **Do you understand**  
 _Comprends-tu ?_  
 **Do you know what she means**  
 _Sais-tu ce qu'elle veut dire ?_

Un père aventurier, sauvant le Monde des dérives qui le menaçaient. Accompagnés de fidèles et remarquables alliés, vivant des odyssées tellement lointaines et sûrement plus belles que le morne quotidien de sa vie qu'elle ne supportait plus.

 **As time goes by**  
 _Avec le temps_  
 **And when you've seen what she's seen...**  
 _Et lorsque tu auras vu ce qu'elle a vu_  
 **You will**  
 _Tu comprendras_  
 **Little fifteen**  
 _Petite de 15 ans_

L'instinct de certains enfants, combiné à leur méchanceté innocente, pouvait être parfois plus dévastateurs que des tourments démoniaques. La comparaison physique avec ses parents et des doutes infiltrés un peu trop fréquemment et même plus violement par l'enfant qui a naturellement sa place, donnaient un cocktail explosif pour une enfant déjà dans une période difficile due à l'âge. La fraternité n'était pas forcément un cadeau…

 **Little fifteen**  
 _Petite de 15 ans_  
 **Why does she have to defend**  
 _Pourquoi doit-elle justifier_  
 **Her feelings inside**  
 _Ses sentiments intimes_  
 **Why pretend**  
 _Pourquoi prétendre_  
 **She's not had a life**  
 _Elle n'a pas eu de vie_  
 **A life of near misses**  
 _Une vie d'occasions manquées_

Son malaise grandissant avait incité ses parents à lui révéler la vérité car « le moment était venu ». Un abandon douloureux provoqué par une nature démonique pourtant si infime à ses yeux. Infime, mais néanmoins présente, et si ses parents d'adoption étaient compréhensifs, la naissance de leur enfant avait creusé un fossé et marqué des préférences. Entre le risque possible et la chair de la chair en laquelle on pouvait avoir confiance, toute la compréhension du monde ne pouvait rivaliser avec la filiation. Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Mais toutes ses croyances en ce grand concept qu'était « La famille » s'en étaient retrouvées bouleversées. Elle ne se sentait plus à sa place nulle part. Mais les souvenirs racontés de ses parents lui avaient laissé entrapercevoir ce lien si précieux qui reliait son père et ses alliés, lien qu'elle jalousait. La solitude s'était infiltrée en elle. Seuls les rêves et l'espoir semblaient pouvoir la soulager.

 **Now all that she wants**  
 _Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle désire_  
 **Is three little wishes**  
 _C'est trois petits souhaits_  
 **She wants to see with your eyes**  
 _Elle veut voir avec tes yeux_  
 **She wants to smile with your smile**  
 _Elle veut sourire avec ton sourire_  
 **She wants a nice surprise**  
 _Elle veut une belle surprise_  
 **Every once in a while**  
 _De temps en temps_  
 **She wants to see with your eyes**  
 _Elle veut voir avec tes yeux_  
 **She wants to smile with your smile**  
 _Elle veut sourire avec ton sourire_  
 **She wants a nice surprise**  
 _Elle veut une belle surprise_  
 **Every once in a while**  
 _De temps en temps_  
 **Little fifteen**  
 _Petite de 15 ans_

Elle ne souhaitait pas grand-chose : les retrouver, les connaître, revivre. Elle était déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être pas maintenant, elle se savait trop jeune. Mais, lorsqu'elle aurait les moyens nécessaires, elle retournerait le Cratère entier. Elle s'en fit la promesse à haute voix, prenant le chat comme témoin.

Devant cette vision, le feu pyromage ne put s'empêcher de tendre une main vers la demoiselle, dans le vain espoir de lui apporter un semblant de réconfort. Mais la scène disparut pour laisser place à l'obscurité, et le mort ne put que laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il resta silencieux un instant, puis se retourna à demi, observant le Dieu du Destin lier la trame qu'il avait entre les doigts à une autre, plus éloignée.

-Est-ce que je pourrai lui parler, comme je l'ai fait avec Théo ?

-Pourquoi donc ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes mort.

-Je le sais bien… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi me l'avez-vous permis pour Théo ?

-Car je le voulais, cher ami. Cela m'était nécessaire. Accéder à cette coûteuse requête, non. Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez, je vous prierais de me laisser. J'ai du travail.

Il désigna les trames entre ses doigts d'un sourire, et la présence de Bob s'effaça du lieu.

* * *

J'espere que ça vous à plu. Que ce soit oui ou non je veux bien des reviews pour avoir votre avis (encore plus si vous aimez ce groupe vous aussi *u* )


End file.
